drakesingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magical Elements, Alloys and Compounds of Drakesing
This page is devoted to elements, compounds and alloys within the Drakesing world with a magical touch to them as well as different mass and density. The Elements (Weakest to Strongest) 'Caprium - '''A mineral element that is mostly used in small quantities to enchant items as well as enhance a magic users capability. Caprium used to be used to grant magical usage to anyone who consumed it and is extremely common. It is as soft and flexible as Bronze. '''Snake Metal - '''Snake Metal is a strange mineral that always formed in a pure state much like Gold as well as always having a feel to it like a snakes skin. The mineral has strange, reality bending properties when a magical energy pulse is put through it and is used in crystal balls and such. It is brittle but just as tough as Stainless Steel. '''Nether Stone - '''Stone that makes up the majority of Hell and other dimensions like it. It is infact a metal and when refined, is extremely durable but with very little noticable magical effects. '''Aether Stone - '''A stone that makes up the majority of the Aether Dimension and is infact a metal. Although soft and flexible much like Copper, it is actually very reactive to other magics, immediately reducing the effects of harmful magics by up to 50% for it's user whilst increasing the effectiveness of helpful magics by 50% meaning this element finds it's way into the body armor of many special forces across the globe. '''Australium - '''Due to it's highly explosive properties, Australium is usually kept in a safe place. It radiates magic that changes the physical properties of biological beings around them in the form of stimulating brain development and muscle development. As suggested by it's name, it is common in Australia and people exposed to this gain the ability to have superhuman intelligence, endurance, life span and strength. '''Demonium - '''A metal used by the demons of Hell for armor and weapons as well as other items. It is not only very durable but very flexible too and whilst it looks like any other metal through thermal imaging, the metal strangely gives off heat. It is heavily empowered with unholy magics and is seen to have an extremely high melting point at over 3600 C. '''Cthonium - '''Very similar to Eldanium with it's glowing green, chrome color however is infinitely less durable and flexible. Cthonium was invented by the Elder God, Cthulhu for his minions to use. Sadly, mortals cannot come in prolonged direct contact with the element as it makes them go insane. '''Duranium - '''Believed to be the second most magical element yet discovered on Earth, Duranium not only gives off magical signitures but also massive amounts of beta radiation which is neutralized when mixed with another element. Duranium cannot store magic very well as it just releases it though generates tons of magic constantly making this an excellent power source for mages and power plants alike. '''Vibrainium - '''Though the only magical properties in this metal allow it to absorb any vibration, it is enough for it to make Vibranium the second toughest metal known on Earth. Whilst it's melting point is only 1000 C, it seems to be nearly indestructible though not very flexible. '''Arcanium - '''The most magical, most durable and most flexible metal known to human-kind. Although it is rare on Earth, it is extremely common on the Moon and in asteroids. It has a melting point of 7000 C as well as being indestructible by any means known. The only known way to actually do anything with it is to use a Fusion Furnace or a Heavy Mana Furnace to melt it down. The magic is also used in power plants. '''Alabaster - ' 'Neutronium - ' 'Qaunmintz - ' 'Cosmanium - ' 'Eldanium - '